6:00
6:00 is the 1st song off Dream Theater's 3rd album, Awake. The song is one of several by Moore from Awake that are about his desire to leave the band. Analysis The initial meaning of the song, according to Moore, was that it was about a man stuck in a situation, looking for a way out. Since Moore's departure, Portnoy has revealed that the song, along with the rest of Moore's lyrics for the album, is about his desire to leave the band. Tone 6:00 is a rather heavy song, though it does pale in comparison to some of the other songs on Awake. It is also quite progressive, somewhat unusual for such a short song. Notes The samples used are from a "The Dead", an adaptation of a James Joyce short story. Because of the samples, some fans have been known to play the song at 6AM on December 25th as a reference to the line "6:00 on a Christmas morning". 6:00 was originally known as "Beachhouse Reality". Lyrics from the film "The Dead", an adaptation of James Joyce's short story from his book "Six o'clock on a Christmas morning..." "And for what?" "Well, isn't it for the honor of God, Aunt Kate?" "I know all about the honor of God, Mary Jane." Six o'clock the siren kicks him from a dream Tries to shake it off but it just won't stop Can't find the strength but he's got promises to keep And wood to chop before he sleeps I may never get over but never's better than now I've got bases to cover He's in the parking lot and he's just sitting in his car It's nine o'clock but he can't get out He lights a cigarette and turns the music down but just can't seem to shake that sound Once I thought I'd get over but it's too late for me now I've got bases to cover Melody walks through the door and memory flies out the window and nobody knows what they want 'til they finally let it all go The pain inside coming outside So many ways to drown a man So many ways to drag him down Some are fast and some take years and years Can't hear what he's saying when he's talking in his sleep He finally found the sound but he's in too deep I could never get over Is it too late for me now? Feel like blowing my cover Melody walks through the door and memory flies out the window and nobody knows what they want 'til they finally let it all go But don't cut your losses too soon 'cause you'll only be cutting your throat And answer a call while you still hear at all 'cause nobody will if you won't from "The Dead" "Six o'clock on a Christmas morning..." "I know all about the honor of God, Mary..." "I know all about the honor of God, Mary Jane." Personnel * Mike Portnoy - Drums * John Petrucci - Guitar * John Myung - Bass * Kevin Moore - Keyboard, lyrics * James LaBrie - Vocals Live Performances Live performances of 6:00 are somewhat rare, being the second rarest song from the album that is actually played live. Performances are usually quite straightforward. Appearances * Awake - Original recorded version * Awake Demos - Pre-production demo * Live at Luna Park - Live version Category:Awake era Category:Songs